


Don't You Mistake Me For Such Sweet Thing

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: AU - Vampires, Bloodplay I guess?, Dub-con elements, Frottage, M/M, they still play hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: It's their first game back after the all star break and something is weird. They're playing the Devils and the Devils' whole top line, well, honestly, it's playing like shit.





	Don't You Mistake Me For Such Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Work of total fiction, you know of these people or are any of them, turn around.
> 
> I did exactly no research for this fic so the timeline means nothing 
> 
> Title from Monster by Stitched Up Heart

It's their first game back after the All Star break and something is weird. They're playing the Devils and the Devils' whole top line, well, honestly, it's playing like shit. He's seen multiple hits that probably shouldn't rattled Hischier nearly drop him and he barely seems to be following the play and Hall is too busy worrying about him, the sickly sweet scent of anxiety pouring off of Hall and a lingering scent of ...death from somewhere he can't place. Can't place until Maatta high sticks Hall. He hits him in the nose and at first Kris can't see the blood only smell it copper sweet and clinging in his throat. Hischier is skating towards Hall and through his visor his eyes are sheened red, mouth partially open to give his teeth space.

Oh shit. The Devils superstar rookie is a vampire. And a young one at that, so young it twists Kris's heart, he can't have been turned more than a week ago going off the smell so he skates up and grabs Hischier, as far as the crowd is concerned he's stopping him from retaliating against Olli but he takes a moment to whisper, "Let me help you." And he's almost glad Hischier's half starved or worse because he tries to throw him off and can't before he sags in Kris's arms. 

"Please.", he whispers back.

The game feels like it will never end and the final victory, 3-2 because Kris couldn't focus either, couldn't take his eyes off Hischier, so so pale, is hollow. He blows through his cool down routine and his shower and blows Sid off when he asks to talk just to go linger near the visiting locker room. Hall leaves the room first and he's waiting, pacing when finally Nico appears from the locker room and without the padding or the visor he looks even paler and Kris steps between him and Hall. "We need to talk."

"You're not taking my rookie anywhere.", Hall snaps at him.

"Hall, you have no idea what's going on.", Kris hisses, resisting the urge to shove him away.

Hall looks at him, challenge in his eye, "Don't I? Ask Nuge."

And oh. That... actually makes a lot of sense. He'd met Nugent-Hopkins at an All-Star game and clocked him immediately, far too poised to be so young and he looks at Hall, at Taylor and says, "Can we take this to your hotel?"

Kris drives them, makes Nico sit in the passenger seat where he can keep an eye on him. The drive to the hotel is the longest drive he's ever made but finally they're heading towards Taylor and Nico's room and he directs Nico to sit on one of the beds, Taylor on the other and he sighs, exhaling to make a point. "Hischier."

"Nico.", and he speaks for the first time since they were on the ice and even if his voice is weak, it's low and it rattles Kris.

"Nico, I just want to help you but you need to trust me."

Nico nods, curling and uncurling his fingers.

"You're a vampire. It's why you've been so weak, probably sometime over the bye week."

Nico looks away and Kris gets the sense if he was human he would be blushing, "I picked someone up. I thought I was just drunk but then I woke up and everything felt wrong."

Kris curses in angry French, it's so fucking old school it makes him sick. To leave a newborn until they either go mad or die. "We need to teach you how to feed. That's why Taylor is here." And Nico won't even look at Taylor.

"Taylor, can you come here?", he asks calmly, lies him down on the bed where Nico is still sitting watching, he's so still that Taylor flinches almost imperceptibly when he does move. Kris brushes his fingers over Taylor's jugular, "you can eat from here.", wraps his hand around Taylor's wrist, "here or..." And his own breath gets a little uneven as he presses his palm to Taylor's femoral artery, "here."

Nico looks a little overwhelmed. "Um, throat?", he says finally. That makes sense, it's a safe familiar place to drink from. Erotic but less intimate than the thigh and more effective than the wrist. 

"Lay down for this.", Kris directs and Nico's head snaps up.

There's venom and spark in his voice when he says, "I'm not a virgin."

"You might as well be.", Kris fires back but Nico settles in, facing Taylor a hand resting lightly on his hip, betraying the sheer strength he will have when properly fed. "Now relax.", he says quietly, rubbing Nico's back until the tension leaves his shoulders and Kris sees the glint of fang. And then he hears the quiet gasp slip past Taylor's lips, sees where Nico has his mouth pressed easily to the pulse point, his hand still pressed against Taylor's hip, his thumb slipping under the thin cotton of the team shirt Taylor had changed into almost reflexively, like he was falling back into an old routine and Kris sitting on the bed watching, Taylor's hips roll at the air and Nico's tangled one hand in Taylor's damp blond hair and Kris isn't sure which of the two of them is making the quiet keening noises that fill the room. 

Nico starts to pull away but Taylor moans quietly, grabbing at Nico's hip and Nico takes the direction so easily, swinging one leg over Taylor's hip, mouth still at the pulse point even as Taylor ruts up against him, head thrown back, and Kris rubs the heel of his hand against his rapidly hardening dick.

Both Taylor and Nico are fully clothed but they're rutting against each other like they're in a porn and Kris can't remember the last time it felt that good to feed. He forces himself to focus on Taylor instead of the desperate jerky movements of Nico's hips.

He looks so pale.

Kris gets Nico by the hair, he can't pull him off or he'll take Taylor's throat with him. "Nico, you need to stop." Nico makes a little desperate noise and Kris tugs lightly. It does the trick. He pulls back, eyes fully red, teeth visible and mouth bloody, hips moving and Taylor grinds against his thigh, mouth open and panting. And Taylor grinds down just as he pulls Nico away and he hears Taylor's half desperate cry, rutting suddenly against nothing as he comes, the rolling scent of arousal already thick in the hotel room. "Stay.", he commands Nico, who ducks his head sheepishly, hair falling in his face like a curtain, hiding a face suddenly flushed with blood. And he grabs for the Gatorade he took from the rink, turning to Taylor as he helps him sit against the headboard. Taylor's eyes are dazed and still blown wide and Nico's shuddering, visibly hard in his own sweatpants. 

And then Nico's looking at him, like he's suddenly realized Kris is still there only when Kris gets up and he comes back with a damp, warm washcloth, wiping blood from red lips and fair skin and Nico's like a marble statue under his touch. He thinks he's gotten the last of it when Nico catches his wrist and presses a delicate kiss against the sensitive skin at the vein. "Nico..."

"It's never felt like this before.", and Nico is palming the bulge in his sweats like he's trying to distract himself.

"That's normal.", Kris reassures him. He remembers his first feeding. But what's less normal is how hard he is from watching a goddamn nineteen year old feed. Nico kisses Kris's palm and then crawls into his lap. Kris can feel Taylor's eyes on him as Nico wraps his arms around Kris's neck and grinds down. 

"Fuck.", Kris whispers against Nico's ear, he lets Nico control the pace, even as he digs his fingers into Nico's hips, wonders what it would be like to thrust up into that ass, holding his hips so hard Nico couldn't move, could just let Kris control him, wonders how Taylor would look on his knees with Nico's dick in his mouth. Fuck, what would Nico look like, Taylor fucking him while he sucked Kris' dick and it feels overwhelming, Nico moving faster and more desperate against him until Kris hears himself growl, thrusts up against Nico and Nico cries out, curling in on himself as he comes but he doesn't stop moving, even as Kris can hear the little pained gasps of overstimulation and it's so much that Kris pushes Nico on to his back, head between Taylor's spread thighs, hikes Nico's shirt up, undoes his own pants with one hand and it only takes a few pulls before he's coming over Nico's chest.

Nico raises an eyebrow at him and Kris laughs, tucking himself back into his pants, "I'm too old to come in my pants."

He exhales, a breath he doesn't need but he like the gravitas of it, "You'll be ok, Nico. You have Taylor and you have me. We'll take care of you." And he strokes his fingers through Nico's hair and lets Nico nuzzle his face into his hand.

Nico nods, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter at is ismcjesusok and on Tumblr at isconnormcdavidok


End file.
